Naruto no advertisement
by H2P
Summary: ah...awalnya udah ada ide 2 tahun yg lalu, tapi belon sempet diluncurkan. ini masih yang pertama, kalau mau lagi ya bilang, tar wa tulis lagi. btw kl aneh ya maap. desc: Masashi kishimoto nieh... :D drabble fanfic
1. Telkomsel

**Naruto no Adv**

By Keiru

**TELKONOHA** (plesetan dari telkomsel nih…)

Neji as Narator

Sasuke as orang kaya baru, Uchiha Sasu

Naruto as anak orang terkenal Uzumaki Naru

Yondaime as BAPAKnya Naru

Me: ok…semua siap!!! ACTION!!!!

Neji: di suatu waktu di suatu tempat…ada seorang pasangan yang sangat romantis hidup. Sang seme yang lebih dikenal dengan Sasu rencana hari ini mau melamar Naru, dan inilah kejadian ketika berada di rumah Naru.

Yondy: duduk sila sambil korek2 idung

Naru: senyum2 lirik sasu

Sasu: anu pak…saya, saya punya apartemen cottege mewah, mobil mewah. Investasi dimana-mana, dan tabungan di sejumlah-

Yondy: AAHHH!!! Itu mah biasa!! mulai bergaya aneh saya maunya yang EKSTRA!!! Ekstra pulsa, ekstra hadiah, ekstra murah, dan ekstra2 lainnya!!

Sasu: mendelik ke mereka berdua, minggir

Neji: kalau ada yang ekstra, pasti TELKONOHA! Free roaming! Ekstra pulsa, ekstra 3G, dan hadiah2 lainnya!!!

Me: ok, CUT!!!

Sasu: dating lagi ketempat syutting NIH GUE BELIIN TELKONOHA!!! PUAS?! PUAS?! TAK SOBEK2 KAMU!!!!

AN: wew, mau lanjut?? Masih ada yang lain…review??


	2. Indomie goreng KRIUK

Keiru: waaa arigacktou atas idenya yah kerupuk udang saya edit lagi boleh kan??? Huehehehehe masih banyak advertisement yang mau wa uplod nie hihihihihi bayangin para cowok konoha pada keram datang bulan perut

**THX TO:**

**Kerupuk udang** trima kasih atas ide2 yang telah anda berikan menulis dengan khidmat halah…ntar kalau mau berbagi juga silahkan say hauhauhauhau

**Uzuchi **Neichan lagi belon nulis lagi sayang

**NejItachi UchiHyuu** aw:D dengan senang hati teman

**Aqpcrkibatpaqspesialissandsibs** ah, sapeyan ini bagaimana toh? malu2nih ngomongnya inikan emang iklan gitu loh sayy seduce in banci WAY

**Baddaytoday **wakakaka, iyah, gara2 sering nonton mas Tukul jadi begindang de wakakaka

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL** trima kasih atas reviewnya mbakyu hauhauhau nanti kita liat, apakah ada perkembangan atau tidak…moga2 ada ya mbak? liat fanfic dhewe

Onto the story

**Ramen goreng kriuk!** (dari indomie goreng kriuk)

Ide awal: Kerupuk udang

Editor: Keiru

**Dir:**Director

**Nar:**Naru

**Sas:**Sasu

**Gaa:**Gaara

**Konohamaru, moegi, udon cs :** anak kecil gokil

**Saku ino tema tenten hina:** cewek2 cantik konoha.. (Keiru: ahh…cewek2 cantik tampang mesum)

**TRIKOVA**(tiga konoha diva):narusasugaa

Dir: ACTION!!

-ada anak2 gokil nari2 makan ramen goreng-

cewe2:apaan tuh? Apaan tuuuh!!! norak

TRIKOVA: rasa nikmatmu aroma harummu.. rasa nikmatmu yang menggodaku, ramen goreng kriuukk!!

-naruto loncat2 makan ramen sambil bergaya seksi-

Para SEME: **JROTH!!!!!!!!!** BLOODLOSS

gaa: hhmmm yummy ngisep mie in norak way

Baki: mati boesa

sas: mengedipkan mata macam bences

Itachi: teriak dari kejauhan NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mati

cewe2: hueh juijik!!! ilfil sm sasu

TRIKOVA: RAMEN GORENG KRIUK!!

narator: rasanya... makk nyuus! Efeknya?? Mak nyossss!!!

Direc: ok, CUUUTTT!!!


	3. Kiranti

**Kirana….(Kiranti) 1**

Sakura as cewek yang mau datang bulan

Chouji as cowok big bonned sambil makan keripik

Lee as cowok utama

Me: siap??? ACTION!!

Lee datang di taman sambil memegang perutnya. Disampingnya ada Chouji yang sedang asik makan keripik sambil memperhatikan anak2mereka bermain.

Lee: uuugghhh………..

Chouji: -noleh ke Lee- keram???

Lee: he-eh…-angguk2- urrrggghhhh!!! -remes pergelangan tangan Chouji

Chouji: -mendelik ke Lee-

Sakura: Untung Cuma kita! -minum sebotol penuh Kirana, langsung muntah boesa-

Kirana, penyegah penyakit bulanan. Sekali minum langsung sembuh! (keracunan maksudnya…)

Me: ok, CUUTTTT!!!! -dibunuh Lee

**Kirana…(Kiranti) 2**

Lee, Shino, Chouji, Deidara as pemain sepak bola lawan

Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru as pemain sepak bola kawan

Yondaime as wasit

Kiba as narrator/MC

Me: ok, ready??? ACTION!

Kiba: waahh!!! Benar2 permainan yang sangat sengit kawan2! Sepertinya Konoha Championship kali ini akan berlangsung lama! Karena sekarang tim lawan harus menghadapi tendangan bebas dari Neji! liurnya muncrat2-

Shika: geezzz…mendokuse…

Neji : -bersiap2 didepan pagar bobrok-

Itachi: baka ototou! Jaga sebelah sana!!!

Sasuke: sekali lagi ngomong gitu lug w tamper jadi lepet! - berlari mencari tempat kosong diantara pagar boborok-

Shino: kamu sebelah situ Lee! Jaga si Uchiha!

Lee: uchiha yang mana???

Deida: Sasuke, u fool!

Lee: oh, ok.

Kiba: dan lihat lah saudara2, Neji mulai menendang, dihadang oleh Sasu, Sasu melompat, tapi ternyata jangkauan Lee-kun lebih besar!! Dan!

Sasu: -KesodokKepala Lee- o.O!!!!!!!! ough…

Lee: -tatap sasu-

Sasu: uhuh….uhuhuhuhuhuhuuhu -meluk Yondaime- aku disodok dia….

Yondy: -ngangkat alis-

Saku: Untung cuman kita! -minum kiranti lagi, tentunya dengan anti racun di tangan satunya-

Me: ok CUUUTTTT!!!

Saku: ndeketin Keiru hey, ini apaan sih? Rasanya kok aneh?

Me: oh, itu ya botolnya kirana kemaren, tapi kalau gak salah si Neji masukin isisnya pake racun tik-

Saku: MOENTAH BOESA again…

Me: WHOOPPPSSS!!!

Review yaa:D


	4. ponds

**Kono's** –Ponds- version 1

By Keiru

Me as Narator

Narua s nyonya besar

Sasu as suami Naru

Me: Action!!

Naru: aku dan sasu itu lengkeeet banget kayak perangko, tapi, beberapa bulan ini, si sasu jadi beda...dia sering njauhin aku, jadi enggak romantis gitu deh...

_Flasback_

Naru: Sasu-koi, Aku pergi dulu ya?

Sasu: **mbaca koran** Hn...

Naru: **angkat alis** ya udah **kissu pipi sasu**

Sasu: **kasih naru kepalanya**

_End flashback_

Naru: pertama sih aku pikir dia tahu aku sering jalan sama kisame, atau kalau dia tahu aku selingkuh sama Zetsu...tapi setelah aku pergi ke Kono's skin care center, ternyata itu semua gara2 tanda2 penuaan! **histeris**

Neji: untung ada Kono's anti aging! semua masalah plek item dikulit, keriput macam dia **tunjuk itachi** bisa diatasi!!

Naru: dan ternyata! itu bener2 bikin kejutan yang hebat! Sasuke sekarang jadi makinnn romantis!! **ndatengi sasu yang udah di depan sambil bawa bunga mawar** hau sasu!

Sasu: Naru-koi! **peluk2 naru**

me: CUT!!

_behind the stage:_

Sasu: naru misi bentar ya??

naru??? ok!

Sasu: ** keluar ke sebuah ruangan dimana...errr...you who berada**

didalam ruangan: HUAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! BUAK BUAK !!! GOMEN SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHIDORI!!!!!!! MATI KAU KISAME! UAGH!!! GIGIKU! SERANGGAKU!!! KUSANAGI!!! HANCURKAN PAGAR MAKAN TANAMAN!!!

me & naru: **swt**


	5. pondsagain

**Spons-Ponds**

By Neitai - Haarate - Keiru (yg Cuma ikut2 doang XD)

**Naruto** as main chara

**Sasuke** as cowok 1

**Sai** as cowok 2

**Unknown** (nanti kan tau2 sendiri sapa dia) as cowok 3

**Sakura **as narrator

Kite be3: ACTION!

Saku: disebuah kafe, Naru duduk diapit oleh 2 cowok, yaitu sasuke dan sai. Mereka sedang asik berbincang bincang sambil asik memandang kecantikan Naru-chan kita…SHANAROO!!! GOGO NARU-CHAN!!!! _inner sakura nih!_

Naru: eh, bentar ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu…_ninggalin mereka_

Sasu: _alihkan pandangan ke arah kamera_ gila, sekarang si naru makin seksi! Putih pula!

Sai: _mengikuti sasu_ udah gitu putihnya sangat segar! Pake apa ya dia???

Saku: rencananya sih, mereka mau ngambil Naru jadian lagi sama mereka! Kita liat reaksi Naru…

Naru: _bercermin_ heran deh, sejak aku pake' spons, si sasu ama sai nggak pernah ninggalin aku! Mungkin gara2 kulit gw yang makin halus, seger, n putih kali yaa?? _narsis_

Saku: _setelah pingsan mendengar kernasisan Naru_ …--u lalu keluarlah ia dan duduk kembali diantara mereka. Setelah sasu dan sai mengutarakan keinginan mereka untuk balik ke naru, naru menopang dagu.

Naru: hmmm… _bingung_ Sasu cool banget

Sasu: _do a mental victory dance sambil smirk ke sai_

Naru: Sai? Baaaiiiikkkk banget!

Sai: _kasih 2 jempol kebalik ke arah sasu_

Naru: _berdiri_ tapi sayang gw udah punya pacar…

Saku: dan datanglah seorang lelaki dengan tampang hiunya dan berwarna biru…WTF?! **oO!!!!**

Naru: KYAAAA!!!!!!!! KISAMEEEE!!!!!!

Sai: oO gw?! Dikalahkan kisame???!!!! IIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasu: _moentah boesa_

Be-3: CUT!


	6. XL

**XL**

**Free! **-plesetannya Bebas-

By Keiru

Desclaimer: semuanya milik si kishimoto sensei!

Kiba as cowok hinata

Hinata as ceweknya Kiba

Me as Narator! Tentu saja!

Me: jadi, inilah…disuatu minggu pagi yang cerah, Kiba dan Hinata janjian makan bersama di suatu resto terkenal…

Hina: Hai! Sori ya lama!

Kiba: _senyum2 terpesona sama kecantikan Hinatai_

Bring! Bringe!

Me: Hape nya ber bunyi!

Bring! Bring!

Me: Begitu bunyinya! _Diseplak_

Hina: eh? Entar ya? _Angkat Hape_

Kiba: _senyum penuh pengertian_

Hina: Eh! Sakura! Iya!...Tau! Baju baru? Si Deidara………….. He-eh, dia pakee….baju ijokan?... Udah tau Tobi? Iya…jalan atuh! Ya gitu deh!...eh udah dulu ya! _Noleh ke kiba_ nah kib-_terlonjak kaget_

Kiba: _duduk sambil memandang kecantikan Hinata dengan tubuh penuh dengan rambut dan ada bunga mekar dikepala_

Me: PASTI PAKE FREE dari PraLX! Nelpon gratis! Sms gratis! Gratis roaming! Dan gratis pulsa selama2nya!!! _Dikpruk yang punya PRAXL-nya konoha gakure no satou_


	7. panadol

Konodol **– Panadol**

**by keiru**

desclaimer: wehehehehehehe sapa lagi kl bukan si sensei kita masashi kishimoto???

Itachi as a man 1

neji as a woman/man 2

Sakura as...woman 2

Lee as...man 3

me: ok...siap??? ACTION!!!

hujan turun deras, Itahi Neji, dan beberapa manusia lainnya sedang menunggu bis.

Itachi: **megang payung sambil senyum2**

Neji: **noleh ke Itachi** it-ha—ha—HUACHIM!!!

Itachi: ** mengelap muka yang kena virus dari Neji** Flu ya?

Neji: iya, flu berat nih

Itachi: Aku tahu...

Nehi: kok bisa tahu?

Itachi Tau aja

Neji: ah sok tahu...

Itachi: kemarin adikku flu berat

Neji: lalu???

Itachi: aku kasihin ini...**kasih sesuatu ke Neji**

Esok harinya

Sakura berdiri di samping lee yang sedang nunggu bis.

Lee: sakura-ch- HUACHIM!!!!

Saku: **melap wajah yang habis kena virus dari Lee** fluu ya?

Lee: iya, flu berat nih

Saku: Aku tau

Lee: Sakura kok tau?

Saku: Tau aja

Lee: ah sok tau...

Saku: kemarin temen ku dan sasuke-kun flu berat

Lee: lalu?

Saku: dikasih sama itachi Konodol

Lee: trus???

Saku: ada deh

sementara itu di rumah keluarga hyuuga dan Uchiha

para orang tua: HUAAAA!!! ANAKKUW!!! KENAPA DENGAN MU??!!! BANGUN DONG SAYANG!!!!

Itachi: Konodol, asli bikin flu gak balik lagi! XD


	8. mizone

Desclaimer: masashi kishimoto lah, iklan2nya ya milik si pembuatnya

Mizone (Mizu-Zone) **Mizone**

**part 1**

**by keiru (yogies)**

Ide dari crazy aneh girl

Neji as the walking woman

me as director

Itachi as narator

me: set! action!!

Itachi: siang2 panas2, seorang cowok berambut panjang keren, bermata putih tanpa bola mata **ditujeb sm neji n Hiashi plus Hizashi pk kunai** berjalan dengan dagu terangkat narses (padahal masih kerenan gw!)

Neji: **jalan dengan lagak 'destiny'-nya.**

Itachi: goyang kanan, goyang kiri, etetetetete...awas ada ojek!

Neji: **lempar Itachi pk shuriken**. **jalan lagi, dan lagi dan...**

**BUAKS!!!!!!!!!**

**GRUBAK!!!!!!!!!!**

neji: **kliyeng2 natap tiang**

Itachi: **nyengir kuda** tubuh manusia berisikan air, mizone bikin seratus persen cairan kamu! makanya! minum Mizone! Be-hundred persen! Asli lho dari suiton suryuudan-nya Haku!

Neji: **minum tuh mizonenya. mendelik, lalu tambah seger.**

Itachi: **nongol di depan kamera **Mizone! Be 100!!

Me: oke cut!!!

_**behind the scene**_

Neji: nah Uchiha, karena gw udah 100 ...khukhukhu

Itachi: err...

Neji: rasakan ini! _**Hakyu juu no tataku! kaiten! **_

Itachi: **mateks**

Me: swt de...


	9. rokokla a mild dll

K.A –LA-

By hatake keiru

Desclimer: punya masashi kishimoto n sampoerna

Part 1

Itachi as ringo

Ino saku hina tenten temari as the girls

Mikoto as the woman

Ok action!!

Itachi di acara pernikahannya sasuke dan naruto, tiba2 5 orang cewek datang dihadapannya

The girls: kapan kawin?!!!

Itachi: **toleh kanan toleh kiri** me?

Mikoto: Itachi kawinnya bulan mei!!!

Eperione: oooo bulan mei!

Itachi: **nyaplok roti** maybe yes, maybe no!

K.A ENJOY AJA!!!

Part 2

Sasuke as the young executive

Fugaku as the boss

Ok action!

Sasuke datang sambil membuka pintu dengar sedikit terburu2

Sasu: ada apa pa? aku ada rapat nih!

Fuga: hmmm sini bentar….**cukur2**

Sasu: **megang kepala** o.O!!!

Fuga: masih kurang….**copot bajunya**

Sasu: **ngeliat di cermin** OMG…

Fuga: hmmm….**pk henge no jutsu ke sasu** ok, kembali kesana!

Sasu: **jadi pendek, dikit botak, berkeriput, berkacamata, dan….** UWAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BRLBRLBRLRBL** lari dari fugaku** huahauhauhauh ** gila…**

Yang lebih tua yang dipercaya! TANYA KENAPA?! Gw kepret nyiprat lo! XD

Part 3

Sakura as the girl

Kakashi as the police

Ok and action!!!

Sakura lagi asik mengendarai ferari baru dari lee, sekarang dia ada di tol suna-konoha, habis memberikan surat undangan pernikahan sang rokudaime kita! Dan di pertengahan jalan, sakura salah jalur trus harus puter balik. Mumpung sepi dan mumpung ada jalan tembusan…

Sakura: **toleh kanan kiri angkat bahu**

Tiba2 terdengar suara prit dengan nyarung

PRIIIIITTTT!!!!

Kakashi: stop!!! ** Mendekati sakura** liat rambu2 tidak?

Sakura: liat pak!

Kakashi: trus? Kenapa kok masih dilanggar???

Sakura: kan…….gak ada yang jaga…

Kakashi: **langsung diem gara2 si sakura gak ingat pelajaran ninjanya selama ini 'looks the underneath the underneath'**

Nurut kalau ada yang liat TANYA KENAPA?!


	10. ATM Bersama

**Uke Bersama** (ATM bersama)

By Hatake Keiru

Desclaimer: yah…sudah jelas bukan milik saya lah! Kalau ada yang protes itu mah SANGAT keterlaluan….**mengingat review yang lalu**

**ACTION!!!**

Terlihat naruto sedang didepan sesuatu, dia mengambil teleponnya lalu…

Naru: Sasu! Aku jadi besok ya kencannya! Ok? Oh, OKAY! Sampai besok!

4 menit kemudian…

Naru: Halo…gaara? Iyah…aku jadi lusa kok datang…bisa aja! **Senyum2 ganjen**

8 menit kemudian…..**mulai /swt**

Naru: ah Itachi, semuanya beres kok! Iya…he-eh! Oke dee….yang penting gak ketauan kyuubi gak masalah kan??? Hohohohohoho

16 menit kemudian…./**swt2**

Naru: umm….kencan sama sapa lagi yaaaa????

UKE bersama, mudah bikin jadwal, mudah kencan, sehari bisa berkali-kali! Dan tentu saja, bisa diambil dimana aja! –sedia cabang di 5 negara utama, di 50 kota termasuk otogakure, dan tea country- HEBAT kan?????

**And CUTTT!!!**


	11. Ramadan eventTTTT

**Ramadhan event**

**Part 1 (Gudang Garam)**

Pada suatu hari, Naru kecil berjalan ke dapur dan melihat sang ayah sedang memasak buat buka puasa. Naru tersenyum dan berdiri disampingnya.

Naru: pa, buka puasa jam brapa si pa? maghrib ya pa?? aku laper pa…

Yonda: **cuman sennyum sambil melihat naru**

Naru: pa,papa bikin apa sih? Bikin kue ya pa? boleh nyoba gak pa? dikiiit aja!

Tiba2 bruk! Tepung sang yondaime terjatuh.

Yonda: **menghirup udara banyak2**

Naru: pa, kalau bulan puasa, kan harus sabar ya pa…

Yonda: **senyum langsung nyubit pipi naru, gemes**

Indahnya Ramadhan, bila ada suatu rasa…Kesabaran…(quote to my Big Sis Nana)

**Part 2 ( Nu Green Tea)**

Suatu senja mendekati buka, Sasori sedang aksi menenteng ocha asli dari tea country yang diekspor oleh sunagakure no satou. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya dan deidara, dan dia membutuhkan taksi…disampingnya, berdiri seorang nenek yang sepertinya Hendak menyebrang…dan nenek itu adalah Chiyoba sama…

Sasori: taksi! **Lewat ** oi! Taksi!!! **Masih g dihiraukan **ck…TAKSI!! **Sasori geleng2 kepala**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bedug…tanda waktu buka tlah tiba…

Sasori: **membuka tutul botol ocha, waktu mau minum…** ummm…. **Melirik ke Chiyoba sama** ini…

Chiyoba: ** tersenyum ** trimakasih…

Sasori: **tersenyum lagi lalu membuka botol kedua, meminum tuh ocha dan…** Ta-

Chiyoba: THAKSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Dengan suara SUPER lantang sampai semua berhenti**

Sasori: **menatap chiyoba kaget** ma-makasih…

Indahnya berbagi di saat buka[quote dari iklannya, kalau g salah

**Part 3 [enervon C**

Di kediaman AKATSUKI, 9 orang anggotanya itu sedang melakukan puasa. Mereka selalu saur dan buka bersama diruang tengah bangunan.

Pada hari pertama, semua sahur dengan tenang dan bahagia tanpa gangguan…penuh canda tawa, damai, indah dan tenang

Hari ketujuh, obito menghilang dari peradaban, katanya sakit peyut atau apalah…tapi masih damai sih…

Hari kesepuluh, deidara juga mulai gak ada…

Hari ketujuhbelas, sasori dan hidan juga ngilang

Hari keduapuluh tiga tinggal zetsu dan ren-sama

Karena ren-sama penasaran…dia mengintip ke kamar zetsu, mencari tau apa yang terjadi dan ternyata……………….

Hari ketigapuluh, yang tersisa cuman zetsu!

_**Pertanyaannya? Mereka semua diapakan??? Ada yang bisa menebak??? Gak tau?? Yah! Mereka dimakan oleh zetsu:P**_

Makanya, minum vitamin c dan b komplek setiap saur biar gak gampang sakit [quote dari iklannya

**Part 4 [indomie**

Suatu hari, itachi habis bertemu dengan Kyuubi cintanya sepanjang masa [kecuali kalau dia dihabisi sama naruto, dia membuka pintu dan mendapati adiknya, Sasuke sedang membuka kulkas.

"Katanya Kuat?!" ujar Itachi dari balik punggung sasuke

Sasuke langsung cemberut dan menutup pintu kulkas.

Beberapa jam kemudian itachi mendapati adiknya tidur sambil membayangkan makan mie. Lalu dia langsung berbisik pelan, "Katanya kuat!"

Sasuke langsung bangun. "cih!"

Dan ketika mendekati buka…itachi menemukan adiknya itu membuka tutup meja makan. "Katanya kuat!" sindirnya dari belakang

Dan setelah mereka semua berbuka, dan siap melakukan tarawih…Sasuke duduk di depan TV, itachi sudah siap dengan kopyah dan sarungnya.

"Aku brangkat shalat ya!"

Sasuke langsung nyolot "Mau solat atau itutuh!" melirik ke poto kyuubi.

"SSSSSTTT!!!"

Berbukalah dengan yang manthap[quote to BIG D (big bro deddy)

**END!!!**

AN from Keiru

Ok guys, maap kalau updetnya lama, inilah nasib anak yang pindah ke kota orang, wkwkwkwk, sori kl g jadi uplod pas hari ultah gw, capek soalna, musti keliling malang-surabaya. Untuk smentara ini saya hentikan sampai disini dulu, TAPI tenang aja…bakal ada **Naruto no Advertisement **versi 2 kok!oh iya, anak2 H2P yang lainya –neitai haara n hideta plus ruka n kairi- mbikin acara **SHINOBI SPIRIT STATION** macam **EBS FM** tapi bentuk kaset…kapan2 wa minta di pindah ke cd biar daku kirim ke kalian semua… :P

Ow2 n special thanks to:

**Kittenkurodo** : sori wa tulis nama channya…hehehehe, **THX** karena km selalu memberi semangat buat ngupdet nih fanfic kacau huehehehehehe btw tengkyuu ud jd temen FS XD

**Crazy aneh girl** : ah…my first reviewer, **I LOVE U BABE!** Tengkyuu juga atas segala bantuan ide tentang mizonenya yah! u are the best girl!

**Kerupuk Udang**: waw hohohohoho, pemberi **IDE PERTAMA** dalam naruto no advertisement, hohohoho tengkyuu banget ya! Sangat membantu lho! 3

**Lunaryu** : mbak luna, hauhauhauhauhau orang yang paling ane acungin jempol atas karyanya yang menggila, **GW CINTA KARYA KAU!!!** Hohohohohoho terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung dan juga memberi replyan pada tempat kumuh nan gila ini wkwkwkwkwk


End file.
